


Butterfly

by SosearchingRomeo (Breakingthestandards)



Category: Rómeó és Júlia (Színház)
Genre: Dark, M/M, Twisted Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:05:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5137502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breakingthestandards/pseuds/SosearchingRomeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the Butterfly Collector. A Mercutio and Tybalt drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tveckling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/gifts).



Mercutio paced around the room and it made Tybalt all the more nervous. Why did the other never stand still? Why did he have to move with such energy that seemed to be replenished endlessly. It did nothing to ease his beating hard that sounded like a drum in his ears, nor did it do any good to his head which pounded as if a nutcracker tried to squeeze his brain out.

It was a good thing that he could press his hand to his head, the palm warm and sticky to his skin. Why did Mercutio always have to be this happy and bubbling with energy?

The Capulet groaned and made an attempt to lie down but Mercutio instantly rushed at him and shushed him, then placed a pillow where the other man had wanted to place his head to make him more comfortable.

“Do you need your pills? I can get you your pills.” The blonde said with a cheeky grin.

“Truly,” Tybalt managed to croak, his vision floating in front of his eyes and forming all sorts of shapes and dancing lines that should be defied by reality. “I don't need to see the pity in your eyes.”

“Pity?” Mercutio sounded taken aback. He sat back on his heels and contemplated the other man's words. “Well, I suppose it is so and you're right. I do pity you. But it's only because I care about you. You understand that, don't you?”

Tybalt groaned again and covered his eyes with his arm, his elbow tactically placed to shield himself from the light that the little lamp on the ceiling gave off. “I do.” His admittance was hoarse and strained.

“You want me to switch off the light? Because I can do that.” Mercutio replied, gesturing with his head at the light bulb despite the fact that Tybalt wasn't actually watching him.

A grunt was the only reply he'd get but it was enough for him to know that he would help Tybalt by turning the light off. He got on his feet again, ran his hands down his thighs to smooth the fabric of his trousers and stepped over to the light-switch.

“Just so you know, I brought enough pills to get you through another few of your attacks. So if you start feeling one of your fits coming up let me know and I'll give you your medicine.”

“You truly think of everything.” Tybalt said with a faint trace of irony.

Mercutio chuckled. “Only the best for my lover.”

Tybalt bit his lip. “Did you bring us enough condoms as well?”

A harsh laugh was his reply as the light switched off and with a deep sigh Tybalt removed the arm from covering his eyes and made himself comfortable on the wooden bed. The thin mattress didn't do much to take away the hardness of the surface underneath and he had to shift a few times before he found himself a comfortable position.

“Don't worry, if you need any new medicine I'll just go and get it for you.” He could hear Mercutio say as the boy made his way over to the bed in the dark. He could hear how shoes were taken off – by a foot standing on the heel of the shoe and the shoe afterwards being kicked away- and soon after felt how a warm body came to lie next to him. Strong arms wrapped around his frame and a hot puff of air blew past his ear as Mercutio exhaled.

“I must be very lucky to have such a caring boyfriend then.” Tybalt replied. “Can I call you that? Boyfriend?”

Behind him he could hear the other smile. “Yes.” There was a doubt in there as if the boy was tasting the word to see if it was right or wrong but eventually agreed. “Yes, I would like that... to be your boyfriend.”

“Good.” Tybalt said, his voice nearly choking as he made himself comfortable in the other's arms. “Because I like to like you.”

Mercutio was silent and Tybalt waited, listening to the mingled sounds of their breath filling the room, before squeezing his eyes shut and taking a deep breath.

“How long will you keep me here?”

Mercutio stirred and hummed. “As long as I need to, love.”

“But the others...” Tybalt started, but the Capulet was hushed by a finger pressed against his lips.

“They won't know.”

Mercutio's words sent a shiver down Tybalt's spine. “They are going to look for me. They are going to look for me, aren't they?” Tybalt tried, his voice weak.

“Of course they will. But they're not going to find you. I am going to keep you here forever.”

Tybalt closed his eyes and tensed, feeling Mercutio's hands on his shoulder as the other tried to knead away the tension from his muscles. The boy whispered in his ear.

“In a few days people will have forgotten. And we can be together.”

He could feel Mercutio's grip turn tighter as he continued to speak. “If you're good to me you can be with me forever. Just promise me you will not escape.”

News of the kidnap was spread the next day. But Tybalt was never found.


End file.
